


Returning

by Cry_Kitty



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, NaruHina - Freeform, PTSD, Post War AU, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Kitty/pseuds/Cry_Kitty
Summary: Naruto returnes home, after many months in which Hinata was left behind with the kids, mentally preparing for a life as a widow.When he finally steps through the door, both of them have to accept that the war is not entirely over.>>NaruHina smut





	Returning

Not quite believing her eyes, she pulled him closer, having to touch with her own hands what her eyes had tricked her to believe too many times. So she was even more startled when her fingers gripped onto the rough, worn out fabric of his collar that had come to shield his neck from the ever relentless cold wind on his homeward journey.

  
Hinata gasped with plate-wide-eyes, almost retreating now from her silent wish that she had prayed for every waking hour of the day.  
He was home. He really made it back home.

  
Now crumbling before him she took his cheeks into her hands, gazing back into the sky blue eyes that had watched every emotion that was so helplessly written on her face. He did not dare to speak a word, afraid to break the spell, rather letting himself fall back into the reality that had played a thousand times in his head. The painful wish that kept him going when he found himself at his limits, on his knees in the dirt while the unconsciousness stretched its arms out to get him, his ears full of gun shots and yells.

  
I will come back home, he'd said to himself, I will knock on our door and my wife will open and everything will be alright.  
Now back in his wife's arms he closed his eyes as she kissed his face all over. Her warm tears wet his face while she brought the life back into his soulless body, finally giving him the affection he had missed so dearly for a long, long time.

  
Naruro stepped inside and while the feeling of safety didn't come and engulfed him like it once used to, he felt at home. Finally, at home.  
Hinata abruptly stepped back from him, heart hammering in her chest as a thought struck her mind. Her gaze darted to his chest, trying to trace the anatomy of her husband´s body with her eyes and determine how it looked under the clothing.

  
There was no other way. Without thinking, because there was no other thought than him, she grasped at his collar, stretching open the jacket as if it was a nasty thing that clung to him, separating them and keeping them apart. Naruto did nothing to stop her, anticipating her every move as if he needed it to put him out of his stupor that he had spent the last months in.

  
The clothing was relentless, and when it finally gave way, her eyes raked over his body, scared and preparing for the worst. They were met with pale, dull skin looking back at her, taut tightly over the almost visible ribs and bones. Her husband had lost a significant amount of weight, yet touch muscles kept it in place, securing bones and skin and the fortunately mostly unhurt body.

  
She didn’t dare speak his name, dared that it was a dream after all, that shed gone crazy. But Naruto, awakened as if her image had thawed his mental state, finally stepped closer. His rough hands found their way around her waist as he pulled her closer to lock her in a kiss. The feeling of her soft, sweet lips against his own almost elicited a moan from the man.

  
It wasn´t long till he found himself back in their shared bedroom, the old, familiar furnishings blurring in his sight. And even though some of them seemed to be missing, he felt like he was returning into his old life. Finally, home. Probably, his wife had led him here on their children´s behalf. They shouldn´t wake up from the noise and see their father like this, still with the brutality of the war written in his face and living on in his eyes.  
Soon, husband and wife were naked on the bed. Naruto almost cried out as his hard shaft brushed against his wife´s thigh, the pure contact being almost too much already. For so long he had craved her touch, missed every little thing about her. Her smile, her voice, her body.

  
His hips thrust against hers, and although he pushed into her raw and mostly dry, she craved it like it was the last thing to keep her alive. His tears fell into her open mouth as they rocked against each other, sloppy and hard, for the sake of pure contact and reunion.

  
Hinata´s wet eyes gazed up into Naruto´s, wide-eyed and with a sob leaving her lips, telling him wordlessly of how much she missed him, how many times she lost hope and yet stayed loyal. Both of them panted and were out of breath in no time. Their tears mingled together while they were able to hold each other.


End file.
